


It Can't Be

by TheCreatorOfStuff



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: i dont relly know what im going to do with this, just drama i guess, oh well, probably not going to ship anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreatorOfStuff/pseuds/TheCreatorOfStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Hawk Moth Comes out with a different direction for getting Ladybugs and Chat Noirs Miraculous?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Can't Be

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Miraculous Ladybug fanfic. It took me like two days to write this. I spent a lot of the time thinking of ways I can do with the Idea that I'm planning. Criticism would be appreciated. thank

“Dear Diary, today was just another day, it’s been awhile since there’s been an akuma attack. Maybe Chat and I have been doing a pretty good job at keeping paris a happy place. Though, a part of me kind of misses being in action. Even if my partner is a big flirt most of the time.” 

Marinette smiled to herself as she sets her diary back into her box. Tikki resting on her shoulder giving her a sly smile. “What’s that look for Mari?” the kwami asks.

Marinette was pulled from her own head, shaking her head so, her pigtails assaulting her shoulders, causing Tikki to fly off. “What look? I didn’t have a look.” She laughed a bit, a small amount of blood rushing to her face, right under her freckled cheeks. “Okay okay, I just, I’m starting to think that, either everyone’s been happy or, Hawk Moth is up to something…” she spins a bit in her rollie chair. “You know, because there hasn’t been very many akuma attacks recently.”

“Well, we can take this as an advantages! You remember the book that we got from Adriens bag don’t you? Well I can teach you more about the other Miraculous.” Tikki offers, unaway of the girl groaning and rolling her eyes. Though, tikki was almost always right, like the time in the museum. Tikki has been around for so much longer than Marinette would even consider, so much wiser than herself. 

“I guess that’s one option,” Mari nods, looking back down at her cell phone before jumping up. “Tikki! Why didn’t you tell me I’m going to be late for school, oh no. I can’t be grounded again.” She grabbed her satchel from her bed, opening her bag so Tikki could fly in. She flung open the secret hatch to her room and down past the stairs to the bakery, past her parents. Mari waves back at them “Gotta go! I’m going to be late, love you!” she calls as she starts her run towards the school.

Naturally she gets to class just a few minutes into glass, surprised at her shoes for not screeching to a stop. Instead, her body insisted on moving forwards still, causing her to topple over and land on her face. Sorry Tikki. Chloe and Sabrina where the first one’s to laugh, followed by a few of the other students who saw it as comical. Adrien, Nino, Nathaniel and Alya were the first one’s out of their seat as the teacher starts to scold the dark haired girl. 

Marinette take the first that that’s held out in front of her. The light, soft skin should have been a give away to who was helping her up, but it wasn’t. When Mari was finally able to stand up and dust herself off with her other hand, she noticed she hadn't let go yet. She looked up, her blue eyes meeting with Adriens bright, emerald green eyes. Her face instantly flustered up as she pulled her hand back, holding them out in front of her defensively. 

“I uh, you, thank! I mean. Thank you! For uh, you, great, help, er. I mean.” she just shuts herself up, grabbing her backpack and taking her seat behind him. Instead of pulling her tablet out of her bag, she crossed her arms on the table, resting her hands on them, keeping herself from crying. How embarrassing. The other students returned back to their seats as well. Alya sets her hand on Marinettes shoulder comfortingly. 

It was only a matter of time before the teacher gets annoyed and tells everyone to calm down, Mari could tell she wasn’t far from getting kicked out of class and told to go to the principal's office. She slowly pulled her tablet from her satchel, so she could at least keep up with the class. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, not far from the school, at the police station, an investigator was getting fired. Not only had he completely failed his case, he had many cases of wrong imprisonment against him. He felt like his world was being turned upside down, everything was wrong. He was angry, sad, his heart was heavy and was a perfect for harvesting for an akuma. From the inside of his head, the investigator heard a voice, a sly, devilish one. 

“My name is Hawk Moth, and you are the Investdestroyer. I have a very special job for you, in return for a very special power. You will have the ability to see through everyone’s lies, their disguises, and punish them. To show the world that you, and only you, are the best investigator in the world. And in return, you will provide me, not with Ladybugs and Chat Noir’s miraculous. No no, you will give me their identities. Will you accept?”

“Yes, Hawk Moth.” A dark, black and purple aura overtook his entire body, transforming him into the one the only, Investdestroyer. His look was compleeted with a razor hat and gray suit, filled with all sorts of magical tools for his trade.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was another quiet day at school. Marinette had to admit, she was getting a little antsy, trying to anticipate the next akuma attack. Just like that, it was as if walking off of school campus was an alarm, setting off screams of terror to her right. Alya jumped in excitement grabbing her phone as an immediate response. 

“Do you think it's an akuma attack!?” she asked. 

“W-who knows, you know what I think? You should go check it out. I think I forgot some papers in the classroom!” she let out a nervous laugh.

“But Mari, we didn’t use any papers today” Alya replied. 

Marinette looked behind her. “Okay okay, you caught me. I have to go to the bathroom, it’s an emergency, please don’t tell anyone. Please. If Chloe found out, that would be the death of me, and you know it.” Marinette held her hands out in front of her, hoping her excuse was believable.

Alya looked over her best friend, reaching into her bag and pulling out a pill bottle. “Here, these should help if you're having trouble, but I have to go, if I miss this scoop i'm going to be so disappointed in myself!” Alya said before running off full speed in the direction of the scream.

Marinette let out a breath of relief, pocketing the pills in the pouch with Tikki, it was about to get a whole less roomy in there after all. She runs to the bathroom, locking herself into a stall. “Okay, not the roomiest place to transform, but beggars can’t be choosers. Tikki! Spots on!” There was a flash of light from inside the stall, and out emerged ladybug. She looked around, making sure no one else was around before running to her locker, securing her items inside. 

Ladybug pulls her yo-yo from her waist as she runs out, flicking it up onto the roof of the building and flinging out of the campus. When she gets to the scene, Chat was already there. “What’s the scoop on the akuma, Kitty?” she asks, crouching down next to him.

“It’s hard to figure out, I don’t even know where it is, no one in the area even heard a scream.”

“Weird…” Ladybug whispers to herself, her eyes scanning over the place. Suddenly she spots something suspicious. There was a man who was completely covered from head to toe, if he was an akuma victim, he’s definitely the most stealthy. “Chat-” she whispers over, but it was too late, they were spotted.

Before Ladybug could finish another word, she could feel those eyes on her, analysing her. She looked back, the man hiding a mysterious grin. Even on the warm, windless day his coat started to flap behind him, his eyes locked on Ladybug. “Chat… he’s just staring…” A chill slipped up her spine as his eyes then locked onto Chat Noir. The same thing happened, an unblinking stare and a haunting smile. 

“I know, I feel it too.” His tail sways as his ears flicked, anticipating movement. 

The man was just standing in the road. Whispering to himself. The two heros couldn’t hear or understand what he was saying. 

“Maybe if we… approach him? I mean, what if he’s just crazy, he doesn’t have to be an akuma.” Chat thought outloud. “It might not be the best idea, but we can’t have rumors about is attacking random citizens.” 

Ladybug doesn’t know how to react her hands held in loose fists in front of her chest. She gives a small nod. “If you think that’s the best…”  
Chat stands up, offering her his hand. A slow bow accompanying it. “M’lady, will you trust me?”  
Lady is hesitant, of course she trusts him, but that was all so weird. She takes a hesitant breath, taking a hold of his hand, looking up at him with her big, beautiful blue eyes. “With my life Chat Noir,” she confirmed. They jump down from the roof they were perching on. As soon as they touched the ground, the man started screeching, holding his hands to his head. 

“I SWEAR, IT’S THEM, IT’S THEM. I WOULDN’T LIE TO YOU PLEASE, DON’T, DON’T TAKE IT AWAY!” The man sounded like he was in pain. He gripped onto his head, pulling his hair out as he did. The two couldn’t believe it, the akuma was being forced from him before their very eyes. Ladybug and Chat Noir take a step back, watching as the darken butterfly is gripped and pulled out of the Investdestroyers hat. 

The akuma was about to fly away when Ladybug grabbed her yo-yo quickly, swinging it around “Not so fast little akuma. It’s time to de-evilize!” She swings it around, before just barely catching the akuma. She slid her finger grazed down the center of the surface, letting the now pure butterly free. “Bye bye little butterfly.” 

With nothing to fix, it was a wonder what had happened. She looked towards Chat, who looked deep in thought. “What’s running through your mind Chat?” she asked, hoping to get a decent opinion on the situation. She watched the blonde cat for a moment, they both had time, neither one of them had to use their superpowers.

Finally Chat spoke up, sounding for once, he had something serious to say. “Well, it seems for some reason, Hawk Moth took the akuma back, but I don’t understand why. He didn’t even ask for our miraculous. If you ask me. The whole ordeal was just a little bit…. Anti Claw-matic” 

That whole setup, was for a pun… she presses her thumb and her forefinger to the bridge of her nose. “Why do I even bother dealing with you sometimes.”

“Awe, come on, you know you love me”

“Can't live with Chat’s can't live without them,” she jokes back before swinging off back towards the school.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon Adrien transformed back, once he was safely alone inside his room. He had barely started to disrobe himself when a knock came from his door. Adrien sighs, buttoning his shirt back up and calling for whoever it was to come in. It was Nathalie. 

“Your father wishes to speak with you.” She said in a serious voice. Adrien knew that voice. It was never a good sign. He sighs, setting his bag with Plagg on his bed. 

“Yes, Nathalie, I’ll be right with him.” Adrien takes a deep breath, taking one last look at his bag on his bed before slipping out of the room, Whatever his father wanted with him, it was serious business. Maybe He found out about him cheating on his eating regime? He walks down the long hall to his fathers study, opening the door at the end of the hall slowly. “Father?” he asks, trying his best to stay polite, and keep his voice steady.

“Come in Adrien, take a seat” Gabriel sait, he was already sitting at a desk, the one he liked to work at. He held his hands in front of his face, his cold eyes staring his son down. 

Adrien did, running his hand through his blonde hair as he sits across from his father. “You, needed to see me?”

There was a long, silent pause between the two, before finally the older of the two males speaks up. “I’m concerned. There have been some rumors going around… some very concerning rumors, pertaining you and one of your classmates. I seem to remember her quite well, she did win the designer competition. For the bowler hats.”

Adrien’s eyes widen and his hands pat softly onto his knees. “I-I what about us? She’s just a friend of mine-”

“You are forbidden from interacting with her ever again. She can put you in danger.”

“But, Fa-”

“My rule is final Adrien Agreste.” Gabriel's voice was stern, one that not even Adrien was willing to fight against. “One other thing. With these ‘heros’ Ladybug and a certain Chat Noir. I find them to be more reckless vigilantes. When there is an akuma attack, it is now required for you to now come check in with me, do I make myself clear.”

“.... Yes father” Adrien’s head was lowered, and he refrained from making eye contact…. He couldn’t know. How could he? He shook his head. He couldn't.


End file.
